hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Eyler
For the character in the first two games, see: Umbrella Man. Charles is a character who appears directly in ''Hello Charlotte Episode 3'', he has also made an appearance in ''Episode 1'' and ''Episode 2'', though it was not known at the time that it was him. Personality Role in plot General Charles is the God of the House, and therefore all characters and concepts in it are born from his mind. All events in the ''Hello Charlotte'' series take place in the world born from Charles' soul after his death. Hello Charlotte Charles’ first appearance occurs when the Puppeteer leaves Charlotte and controls Felix through a maze. Disguised as an Executioner, he warns Charlotte that she and Felix will be dead in ten minutes, but she can prevent this if she allows him possess her body. She agrees, and while possessed they kill the Pythia wanting to play hide and seek. This is what caused Charlotte to remember her past as Scarlett, and her failure to prove V19 wrong by killing the Pythia. Hello Charlotte 2 In episode 2, Charles takes the vessel of Vincent Wordsworth and goes by the alias of C. He calls himself the god of their world and is often bullied by his classmates. Charlotte is kind to him and sees him as a savior. They run away from The House to find a place to belong, but to no avail. He suggests a double suicide, which the player can refuse. At the end of the game Charlotte can choose to save him or let him die during the trial, leading to different endings. Charles explains in the ending of episode 3 that he had went there in order to get revenge on Scarlett and cause her to remember their past. Despite all his efforts to cause her memory to return, it did not. He understood now that she became different then how his tulpa was while alive, and ended up forgiving her. He could not save nor harm her during his time there, and could only leave her to her fate instead. Trivia *As revealed in the bonus room, his special talent is observation, and his passive skill is cleaning. *He is asexual.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/960575953133957120 *His worldview is nihilistic. *His favorite genres are sci-fi, medicine, and popular science. *His favorite philosopher is Friedzich Nietzsche. *His book recommendations include The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams, and A Road Back from Schizophrenia: A Memoir by Arnhild Lauveng. *The books in his bookshelf in True Realm include: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams, ''Physics Of The Future ''by Michio Kaku, and ''Time Machine ''by H.G Wells. *He does not celebrate his birthday.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/955864518076313605 *His original body can not leave the 11th Floor of the House, so he has to use vessels on every other floor.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/954112414852796423 *In a university AU, Charles (along with Anri) would major in Graphic design.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/965356082850947072 **Charles and Anri would both share a dorm, as they are both uni art majors who find it convenient since they find it uncomfortable living with strangers. Gallery Hello Charlotte 3 Charles-1.png|he really is,,, a good boy.,, Charles-2.png Charles2-1.png Charles2-2.png|an angel.,, Charles2-3.png|aha ha... :eyes: Charles2-4.png|the most precious smile you'll ever see Charles2-5.png Charles2-6.png Charles2-7.png|the fear.png Charles2-8.png|you have angered him Charles-3.png|arguably the best and most treasured face in Both realms C2-5(1).png|let him take a nap, C2-6(1).png C2-7(1).png|ow oof my absolute head Charles3-5.png|Let me see if your waifu is good Charles3-6.png|No, your waifu is shit Charles3-7.png Charles-4.png Charles-5.png|What? how dare you lick me Charles-6.png Charles-7.png Charles-8.png School.png Chanri-0.png Ultimatum1.png Ultimatum3.png Hands1.png Hands2.png PanicAttack.png YouImbecile.png Breakdown.png Goodbye.png Goodbye2.png 55.png|Comfort. Hug.png Other Artwork Charles and Friends.jpg|Charles and Friends. DTHjB9XXkAAOnv5.jpg|Some well-deserved Anri appreciation. Charles and Vincent Murder Mystery AU 1.jpg|Murder Mystery AU Charles and Vincent Murder Mystery AU 2.jpg|Murder Mystery AU Charles the Puppeteer and Charlotte the Puppet.jpg|Charles and his puppet. Charles and Vincent 1.jpg DTwfuadW4AAwbdj.jpg|Goodnight, Charlie. Charles's Profile.jpg|Charles's Profile. Goodbye Vincent.jpg C's Daily Routine 1.jpg C's Daily Routine 2.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Party Members